Obsession
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: It drove both of them to live yet a certain action will drive them to each other. In more ways then one. Chris x Excella.


**Author's note: **Oh snap, it's another one shot with a strange pairing. I bet you're wondering how I came up with this one. Well I've heard a lot of Excella bashing and paired with Wesker only to be lured into false love which is very true in the game and is expected but I like Excella, she's awesome on Mercenaries Reunion and a good played villain. I wished she didn't die but that's life. So the idea struck me to make one with her with Chris since I did Sheva with Wesker, put one hero with the other villain? :D I thought it would work. Okay so this may seem like a long written out PWP but I don't think it is and I don't want it to be. I want it to be a couple shipping thing and support of Excella even thought it doesn't seem like it. No other pairs are in this cause I wanted it fully based on these two. Yeah and if it's not exactly detailed then I'm sorry, I tried my best and trying to hold Chris in character was a pain since he's kinda monotone and dramatic most of the time. XD And besides, this isn't quite OOC.

^-^ As always, slight warning, cursing and sexual activity are involved with this story tis why it is rated mature so please do not flame that the pairing will never be or how disgusting it is, so please be respectful to my ideas. I know of the ages of the characters and I understand the difference but I still support it based on my own reasons so please do not review bashing these couples and rooting for your own. We all have our own opinion. I just so happen to support the weird pairs. Haha. ^-^ Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** _RE5_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will.

* * *

_"What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me?_

_Fall in love with me." - Obsession, _Innerpartysystem

**_Obsession_**

Cat and Mouse was such a silly game.

Excella Gionne thought as she ran with pearly teeth gritted, holding a silver briefcase in her manicured hand as she was running in her gold colored heels as she had nearly gotten caught by Sheva and that Redfield agent. It was enough she had thought to be so careless as to have the samples with her in a lab that was so close and out in the open. True, It would have been better to hold a backup plan of some sort but she was still on a mission, She still held the job to keep the Uroboros virus in well working order and to even develop beyond the limitation. Yet still, to be so close to be a captive and of the B.S.A.A., how shameful. Panting a bit, The Italian woman rushed herself to find her way back to the man who was leading the whole operation to completion, Albert Wesker. Within moments of her rush, the support of one of the heels broke, making the Tricell CEO stumble.

"Shit." She spoke bitterly through her hard accent as balance was attempted to be gained yet no luck. It couldn't be enough that she had dropped one of the PG67A/W samples. Well it wasn't as if the heroic pair could be bright enough to know what it was, let alone know what it was for. Within that thought, hope was found that maybe, Wesker wouldn't have her head for this.

"What is this?" Sheva Alomar asked curiously as she kneeled to the floor of the lab, finding a needle like tube filled with an orange like liquid. The hazel eyes of the B.S.A.A agent squinted as she looked over the item.

"PG67A/W?" Was read off and the brunette looked to her partner as she stood and held out the capsule for the man to take.

"That must be one of the samples of the virus," Chris Redfield observed in a mumble to himself as he examined the white capsule. Instantly, the blue eyes looked to the African agent.

"Sheva, We should split up." That wasn't exactly the best plan, it was more like saying, 'Here I am without back up, please kill me now!' but in Chris' mind, more ground to be covered and contact could be fed through the radio headsets each agent had.

"Are you sure? This could be dangerous." Sheva instantly spoke up, raising an eyebrow as her tone was strict and serious. If one of them were to die then the mission would be a failure.

"I'm positive, besides, you can handle yourself." That little smirk might have egged on Sheva a little but still, such a decision was pretty reckless.

"Just be careful, Contact me immediately if something comes up." Sheva spoke as she tapped a finger at her earpiece.

"Understood." The brown haired man nodded and the two began on their way.

It shouldn't have been too hard to make a way through the ship, it didn't seem so big within but the outer appearance must have been to just throw others off. In slow steady steps, Chris held his gun up, his blue eyes hard as they held no trace of emotion, the muscular figure prepared for any ambush or attacker to come at him head on. So far, Everything was going how planned. Jill had been saved and was now operating a plan of escape and Wesker had backed himself onto a ship to hold as a sanctuary. Playing hero seemed to be working well so far. The agent let out a sigh, the hell world that his nemesis created would soon be destroyed and the life he had would finally hold eternal peace from it's nightmares. The man held his body against a wall, gazing around the corner to the next hall, breathing barely to remain soundless. Excella could hear him, just beyond the next hall, the woman hid against a wall. The single sound of a step made her cautious and gritting her teeth behind her pink lips, the Italian held her ground. Fine, If she couldn't out run her attacker then she would fight him. More or less it was just a victim that had fallen to the Uroboros but then why would this one act so cautious? A snarl developed upon her face. Of course.

Hearing no danger to be held within the hall, Chris moved on.

Once reaching the end, the man looked around the corner and Excella smirked as she was apart from the wall, holding up one of the samples from the case in her hand, her hand at ready to evacuate the liquid against flesh. Chris turned the corner and aimed his gun, coming in contact with the woman clothed in white bearing the needle directed at him.

"Redfield, I should have expected it to be you." Excella stated in a bored tone through her accent, finding it not surprising that the American agent had found her, she didn't except him to just decide to leave and take Sheva back to HQ. No, the woman pursed her lips, Chris followed after Wesker's plans like a child.

"Excella," The name was hissed beyond the gritted teeth of the Redfield as there was no second thought of holding his gun straight at the woman.

"Tell me Christopher, Do you ever tire of this little chase?" The brunet man raised an eyebrow at that, his frown deadly in place. The needle was lowered but the brief case remained in a firm grip, Excella moving closer to the B.S.A.A agent as her smirk was set and a plan had unfolded beyond her vengeful thoughts.

"Freeze!" Between the brown eyes was set a cold ring of steel, the Beretta M92F held still right against Excella's forehead. The woman blinked as her heartbeat felt like a flutter of a butterfly, light and rapid. There was always a weakness. There was always a weakness to everything and everyone, that was just common knowledge but what was it for Chris Redfield._ Jill. _Ah, His heart. Of course for any nice guy that seemed to be the downfall. A female.

"I wouldn't shoot me If I were you Mr. Redfield, mostly when I hold the whereabouts of your friend." The gun was gripped tighter in the large hands, teeth became visible as there were gritted, a sting pain thudded inside the man's chest.

"What do you know about Jill? Answer me!" Sighing, Excella lowered her eyes, men were such fragile beings so it was to be expected but the man wasn't ready for any updates on his "deceased" partner. No, she was going to press her luck.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you behave," A hand raised and outlined a curve down the agent's chest, a snarl holding a hateful feature at the man's lips. This woman was a crackpot just like Wesker, to even think of trusting her would be a wrong move. A sly finger continued it's way down the bulk chest and felt every muscle and any trace of tenseness.

"Why so tense, Chris?" Excella mocked in her accent, tilting her head as she pressed her body closer to him until his back was to the wall.

"Scared I'm going to bite?"

The pink lips parted ever so slightly within each word.

Still, the agent held a stern look upon his face as the woman gave him a smirk, slowing licking her lips to make him shudder. A rich laugh came from the reaction and that was what made the man snap as he gritted his teeth and switched positions with the cream dressed villain. Switching positions, pinning her wrists to the wall, Chris held his face close to her as he spoke in a warning.

"Stop playing games with me." There was barely any pain at her wrists and looking from the blue-ish green eyes of her enemy, she noted it. Why was he acting so gentle with her, was it because she was a woman? Chris wasn't a man to go soft for anyone and Excella knew that very well, she heard every detail from her partner in the world domination act. Wesker loved to share a few facts on the Redfield now and again, how weak and foolish the man was and how revenge would come upon him, a grudge that was held between the two. Excella rolled her eyes at her own thinking; it seemed more like the madman's life story and over driven obsession with the brunet.

"What do you suppose you're going to do with me?" Each word acting like sugar disguised as acid, brown eyes boring into the agent. Killing her would be the easiest choice, whether it is by gun with a single bullet to the head or a knife, one clean slit and the body would fall to rest just like all the others. It was cold thinking but the woman was a criminal unlike the Uroboros victims, she acted on her own. Which was much more dangerous. So pretty much, he didn't have to say anything to her, just stick the gun to her head and be done with the little get together. Chris blinked, during his thinking he didn't exactly notice the lips that had touched his, the soft blood colored lips of the woman he had pinned down. A chuckle crept past his ear and the man shivered, trying to collect all the scattered thoughts of his mind. The whole killing plan seemed to have lost it's place.

"I know why you're here," A whisper tingled in his ear.

"You want to play the hero but Jill is on your mind, she may play with your head but I know what obsession drives you." The want to make the world safe wasn't it, not to keep his sister alive or even Jill. It was out in the open, Albert Wesker was his virus, the obsession that drove him to nightmares and past grudges.

"Wesker." That was all that had to be spoken before the Redfield snapped, his mind slowly building down it's sanity as he glared face to face with his Nemesis's pawn. What of her, the crazed woman of evolution? It was all the same. She "loved" Wesker, she grew an unhealthy obsession to even take his parasite within her to harvest. Brown eyes tilted on their sight as the figure brought it's face closer to kiss the man's lips once more. "You're so different," She mumbled in her soft accent and shook her head for a moment as she lost track of her thinking. Chris remained still, no emotion on his face as he watched the woman.

"His obsession is you," The agent blinked as he waited for her to continue, a sad pitiful chuckle soon came.

"I understand why."

"I should kill you."

The silent hall fell onto those words, engraving them to remain.

"You haven't the heart," Excella mumbled, her hands tensing as her wrists were still bound by his hands.

"You see me as the villain? I'm making the world change for the better, I can be a queen." She said hopeful, looking upon her cream revealing dress, bits of her brown hair had falling from its style.

"You're a parasite, it is what he had made you, he's using you-" Immediately the woman stomped her foot, her high heel snapping.

"Enough!" Chris grounded his teeth as he tensed his hands, making the woman cringe, she was going to hear the truth whether he had to force it.

"You see **me **as a parasite?" She snarled and gave a smirk as she lifted her leg to rub at his groin area, seeing his eyes widen a bit, she found her advantage.

"Why must the hero always be so naive," The Italian voice slowly spoke, hearing a withheld groan from the brunet's lips. The poker face wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

"My love, my hopes and wishes, my obsession..." The hands that bound the wrists shook a bit and soon fell.

"You don't get it." Excella said and helped the straps of her dress from her shoulders.

"You drive my obsession." Chris shook his head, he had to leave, to move his body from the situation and rid himself of the chaos that seemed to have begun. His hard on throbbed as it saw the figure of the villain, gritting his teeth, the man's eyes scattered for his gun. Excella chuckled once more and carelessly lifted a hand underneath the man's chin to direct his eyes onto her and slowly she told him.

"I will make you love this parasite."

At that moment, she crashed her pink lips to his and snaked her arms to his body, searching lower and lower until the zipper of his beige pants were in her hand. Chris stood with the motionless figure of a statue, his mind unable to process was going on, his strong arms were led to the hips of the woman which earned a moan against his lips. The touch of a man felt rich on her skin for not even Wesker gave touch of her, trapped being a CEO of a company brought so much stress and such a simple touch made her body crumble. Excella played her fingers along the fabric of the man's elastic band of his boxers, detaching her lips to lead her body into a crouch position and eagerly she tugged the man's pants down as well as his boxers. Shaping her mouth to an 'O' shape, the member twitched as it was engulfed into saliva and smooth touch of a tongue. A touch of cool fingers washed over the rest and at the moment, Chris felt his legs turn to water. Moving his trembling hands to rest upon the villain's head, his fingers curled through her brown locks.

Excella felt herself gag a bit as she felt her head pushed closer to the man's body to take more in her mouth, obeying, the woman sucked and flickered her eyes to the sight of the agent's face. The look of frustrated lust crawl onto his lips parted with gritted teeth, the eyes closed with ecstasy as the man looked his head up to the white ceiling, shuddering. Curious, she wondered what was on the man's mind now. Of course, she immediately thought bitterly and took in the load that seeped past her lips and down her chin. Pulling her head back, the woman wiped her lips, helping herself to stand.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Chris opened his eyes, dazed a bit as he looked to Excella, lucky he could even remember his name.

"Are you not man enough to please me?"

Excella said with a smirk and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Or has your precious Jill stolen your head again?" That had to be it, the blond bitch that everyone wanted after. First Wesker and now Chris, what sort of prize was she anyway? An agent that caused her own captive? That foolish girl was just part of games, a pawn to betray Chris and then to be tossed aside. Yet even with that in mind, she was like a goddess. Grinding the back of her teeth, Excella force the agent against her, moving until her back was at a wall.

"You disappoint me Chris," Kisses scattered like butterflies, at the neck to the collar until they turned into bites, weakly Chris groaned.

"I expected more of you." Those words created silence and lips crushed together, eager as if to beg, the villain parted her lips.

A trap to capture him, naturally becoming dominate, it worked. No part of her mouth was undiscovered; smoothly flickering against her own tongue, the calm aura of the Redfield broke to lust. It had truly begun as a long mission, so much stress and with a partner like Sheva, she seemed much too young to help him let off some steam. Well that and the feelings just weren't there. With Jill, it was certainly there, always on his mind but at the moment with Excella, lust clouded that right up. Feeling his erection throb, the Redfield pulled his lips away to suck in a cold breath, attempting to load his brain up to speed with his actions as his hands scattered down the nearly naked form of the woman. Slowly he pulled her panties down, a dark grin on his face as his eyes did most of the talking. Within both minds, thoughts stirred into corruption.

The pearl balls earrings lightly swayed their design as Excella tried to still her movement, her breathing and pounding heart that raced like a train off its tracks. Slowly the manicures nails of the Tricell CEO grazed over the gold bulk necklace that hung around her neck, the tongue in her mouth removed from its position against her cheek. The brown in her eyes mellow with a look that read, 'Well? I'm waiting...' Timid fingers trembled near the entrance of the villain, edging the curves down until slowly they made their entrance. Arching forward into the agent, the Italian woman moaned willingly, a smooth 'ah' came out as she leaned her head up, eyes closing themselves as a breath of relief came. A small click of a gold colored high heel came as legs parted for more access, inviting more fingers within and they came quickly into affect. Mumbling of Swahili came from the other end of the hall, out of instinct, Chris snapped his head to the direction, now alert but found his chin to be turned back onto Excella's face that read ecstasy of her lightly bitten pink lips and dazed brown eyes.

"Giving up so soon Redfield?" She asked in a bitter tone, forcing him back into his act as she thrusted into his finger's touch, groaning faintly. "You're not half the man Albert is." The fingers jabbed into her at that comment, the agent grounded his teeth as the insult struck him.

"Y-You never will be," Excella exhaled and squirmed against the steel cool wall behind her.

"You'll still be a child, naive and..." Moaning trembled on her lips as she felt the speed within her increase, her fingers curled into the brunet's hair. Pre cum flowed onto the agent's fingers, the tension around the digits increased but it wasn't over. With a free hand, a moment of play tingled at the erect nipples of the developed woman's breasts. A rough squeezed and a hard pinch that triggered a dry cry.

"You're forgetting who's in control here."

Chris told her harshly and watched as the brown eyes nearly rolled to the back of the woman's head. Men with power were such a fatal attraction, an obsession to live and love, it made a river's flow of goose bumps and shivers cascade down Excella's spine.

"Take me, now." She demanded and bucked her hips as she felt her breath taken from her lungs, acting like cotton balls. There wasn't much time. Sheva would end up searching for the B.S.A.A operative or a Manjini soldier would break up the situation that stirred within the ship's many halls. Each second that ticked, the releasing of missiles that would cure the infection known as the human race would occur. Everything would have to end quickly, a quick fuck and then an easy kill and then contacting Sheva. Speaking of his partner.

"Chris? Chris! Are you there?" Excella growled, too many excuses and reasons to stop, with a snarl, she took off the radio piece from the agent's ear and tossed it to the floor. Forcing his fingers from her, she pulled him into her, sliding him inside her. With a low groan, Chris found himself in bliss as he picked the woman off her feet and against the wall as he thrusted into her over and over again. Faster and harder, he gripped her hips and increased his hold her. Colors appeared and bled away onto the skin as the large hands squeezed. Marks still remained red on the wrists and now on her thighs, pain was just a minor bonus, it hurt like hell but she was a grown woman and things were meant to hurt. It was reality at it's best, to grow stronger, pain was the best to be endured.

"Chris..." The CEO breathed in a stutter, tugging at his locks as she took in his force, moaning with every painful thrust. Only grunts and groans were found through the parted lips of the Redfield, his head too caught in a web of thoughts to focus.

Covering the others mouth with force of another, moans and groans clashed. The throbbing of the erection became like a pulse with the woman, feeling his body's reaction, she could tell he was about to burst within her. Bearing the consequence, the man exploded his load with a final thrust and groan, peeling his lips for Excella's. She leaned her head against the bulk chest of the man, hearing his heavy thudded heartbeat match her's as she breathed heavily. It sounded so at peace to hear it, the sound like a rabbit's. It was silence as she waited until the heartbeat slowed in sync and smiled a bit. It could be the last time her heartbeat would be so quick. The parasite would slow it even or even worse stop it altogether. Running circles with her fingers on the chest, Excella listened to the almost silent breathing Chris made. Instantly she was pinned back to the wall, green eyes piercing her once more, she waited for the next action. A hard kiss smashed her lips, the bitter taste savoring her senses. The woman then dropped flat on her ass as her support moved from her, crumpled on the floor, cum slipped from her entrance as she sat alone and bear. Chris pulled up his pants and moved to pick up his radio ear piece as he set it back on and for a moment he looked to her, an almost blank look but a smudge of pity showed. Turning his head, he touched his radio piece and spoke calmly.

"Sheva, I'm here, I got overwhelmed by Majini." Breaking into steps, Chris walked down the hall, removing his gun for its holster.

Yet she remained, alive and alone.

Manicured hands touched her lips as the tongue touched the flavor remaining. A smirk appeared and the woman helped herself to stand as she cleaned herself off and got back into her dress and dusted the clothing as she looked to see her silver briefcase. Wiping her lips, she moved to grasp her hand of the briefcase's handle and fluffed her hair a bit as she continued on the opposite way of the hall. It was strange how foolish the man was to let her live and with the sample at that. Pushing thoughts of betrayal into her head but she knew the truth, the parasite would succeed in her, Wesker promised her the world.

A cough erupted from her lips as she stumbled a bit from her broken high heel, she could feel in inside her. Regaining her composure, her grip on the sample case tightened, it was time to make a change of the world's disgusting infection. To become queen and rule of a new generation at the side of a madman with a dark satisfying dream. Plaguing her mind still, the B.S.A.A pest that allowed her freedom. Such a man, still a child. Chuckling at her wistful thinking, she couldn't wait to end his life. The heart she held was his even it was only for a very rare seconds but still she won the game. In a sensual walk back through the ship, the brown eyes locked on the route back to the crazed man running the show. The parasite burning like hell fire within her body as she willingly took in a breath into her tainted lips.

"Did you find her?" Sheva asked curiously as she ran to her partner, taking in his presence with wide hazel eyes. The man shook his head, biting his tongue as he looked to his partner. The bitter taste on his lips burned, tempting to remember the incident.

"She must have gotten further into the ship, let's go." He ordered and his partner nodded as they broke out into a run. After all, the parasite would grow and end up killing Excella or mutate her but that was just life at its finest. Thinking it over, he regretted not pulling the trigger of his gun as it had rested against that woman's temple. Hesitation was just a waste of time but she was only a pawn of his enemy, even so the man would end her life in one way or another, why did he always have to be the one with blood on his hands? With an exhausted sigh, The Redfield shook the nightmare off. All in all, the woman had less time left to live and the whole 'incident' meant nothing. The touch and whispers, the pleasure was all a false action. Both knew that, both knew how to play the game. The driven urge to act and obsession to kill what stood in the way of it. Obsession.

**"You drive my obsession." **It hurt to even think.

**"I will make you love this parasite." **The words were acid, false and a mind game, it was obvious.

"Chris!" The green eyes looked to Sheva, a worried expression on her face.

"You alright?" Naturally he nodded to her, a frown on his face.

"Yeah." The lusted abuse remained on his tongue as he collected the pieces of his memories, binding them. Gathering them into ashes as they burned and slipped through his fingers. She drove him. The smirk, body, dress, voice, taste. She would make him fall. With a gun aimed forward, Chris sucked in a cold breath. He would have to slay her obsession and put it to eternal rest. Her own obsession would be her downfall, just like his. His heart ached and mentally his head broke down, such stupid luck. It only proved the worst case scenario. Hurrying forward, the man smirked as he heard that familiar clicking of high heels, he chuckled.

Cat and Mouse was always his favorite game.

* * *

Well...What do you think? :D Please review.


End file.
